


Day 4: Weddings

by yuki_chicken



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Day 4, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Iwaizumi Tooru, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Post-Canon, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Weddings, even though its almost 2pm, lol, make it a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: they were finally able to tie the knot
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047388
Kudos: 61





	Day 4: Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> I am sitting on the couch and posting days 2 to 5 and my thighs are sore???

The atmosphere was filled with joy and excitement. Finally, the day was here. This was the day that everyone was waiting for and they couldn’t be happier. Finally after all these years, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime were going to finally tie the knot. A lot of people had expected the couple to tie the knot immediately after high school, but were shocked when Tooru announced that he was going to Argentina because he was scouted.

A lot of people expected that a lot of complications were going to rise from the distance. And they were right. At one point, Oikawa had thought that Iwaizumi was getting married to someone else in California and was too embarrassed to tell Oikawa because he was ashamed of him. It turned out to be wrong as hell, because over the first Christmas break Hajime had gotten, he flew down to Argentina because he was sick of Tooru ignoring him and demanded answers.

The Argentina team had stayed outside the gym as they heard a mix of Japanese, English, and Spanish between the couple. They had gotten strangely protective of the Setter. It confused the former Ace when they threatened him in their broken Japanese that if he hurt their Toto, then they’d make him pay with interest. Being shorter than the South American players, Hajime had only nodded nervously and went towards the Setter. They turned their heads to peak into the gym and saw the shorter male kneeling down and holding up a blue velvet box to their Toto. Matias, the libero, bit onto a handkerchief and groaned.

“He doesn’t deserve our Toto. He’s too precious to be with a brute like that.”

Mateo, his twin and Captain, had only sighed at his brother and commented while whacking him across their head.

“How are you the older twin? I really don’t get it and for the last time you aren’t Toto’s mother or father!!! He can make his own decisions.”

The newly engaged couple listened to the brothers fighting outside and chuckled to themselves. When Tooru had posted a picture of his hand and with the caption of ‘finally’. His social media blew up with all sorts of notifications and when he saw the repeated notification from Makki and Mattsun, he decided to do a group call. The only thing was, was that the kids were scared because Iwaizumi had been lying on top of Oikawa, shirtless with scratches on his back. Oikawa himself had to peek from his shoulder because of it.

Iwaizumi had quickly woken up when he heard multiple cries and whacked Oikawa across the head. He quickly dressed himself and listened to Oikawa laughing at him and their former teammates. When both were decent enough, they profusely apologized to them all and promised to treat them to their favorite foods the next time they were back in Japan.

(The promise was fulfilled in late December before the New Year. The others were still traumatized by it all though…)

Walking into the venue, the crowd could see multiple shades of blue and chuckled. Blue had always been Oikawa Tooru’s color, no matter what. And now that they thought about it, he had only ever been on blue colored teams. The dark blue of Kiitagawa Daiichi. The turquoise of Aoba Johsai. The baby blue of Argentina. It was quite ironic actually that the color theme of the wedding would be blue. But then again, this was Oikawa Tooru and no one was surprised.

As they waited for the ceremony to start, the volleyball players, current and former, thought about the power couple of their era. When Argentina finally won the gold medal at the Olympics and Tooru was making his way towards Hajime, the Trainer turned towards his fiancé and kissed him hard.

“How about I give you a silver ring as well?”

Oikawa had stood stock frozen and brought his hands to his mouth to stifle his sobs. The tears had escaped his eyes and were falling down freely. The Trainer chuckled and brought out a tissue to wipe at his fiancé’s face. Honestly, couldn’t Tooru cry prettier than that? Like when he was lost in....he should stop there.

He looked behind Tooru and saw the Argentina players giving them a thumbs up. He smiled and looked over towards the confused faces of his players. He smiled and told them that he would explain later.

“Let’s make true on that promise from years ago and finally get married.”

Tooru nodded and buried his face in Hajime’s neck and sobbed. Hajime sighed and just rubbed his back. Really, he was so emotional. One would think that they would grow out of it eventually, but nope, his Tooru was a crier. But, he wouldn’t change anything about the boy.

The crowd turned their heads towards the back door when the music started. Iwaizumi’s parents were the first to enter and they slowly made their way down the aisle and towards their seats in the front. Oikawa’s mother, Sister, and Nephew made their way next. Takeru was in the middle, his grandmother and mother on each arm. He smiled brightly and they made their way to their seats.

Iwaizumi made his way next standing next to the priest and turned towards the doors, smoothing down his suit. The music changed to a melodic and soothing sound. Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked down next hand in hand. Hanamaki went to stand behind Iwaizumi, as his best man. While Matsukawa made his way towards Oikawa’s side. The next couple was Kageyama and Hinata.

They were highly surprised when Oikawa had gone to them personally and asked them to be in the wedding party. After a ton of tears, the couple tearfully agreed. Kageyama, surprisingly, went to Oikawa’s side while Hinata went to stand behind Hanamaki.

The doors opened one final time and everyone turned back to see Oikawa and immediately burst into tears. There wasn’t a single dry eye in the vicinity. Natsu, the flower girl, had tears in her eyes as she tried to do her job. Her brother’s friend looked really pretty and wondered if he’d look that perfect when he and Tobio got married. Tooru, who was being lead down the aisle by his Dad, looked absolutely stunning. He was in a white suit that had blue accents in certain places that made it look like the Seijoh volleyball uniform. The long white veil that he was wearing looked absolutely stunning and made him look like an angel.

The audience turned back to the front and looked at Hajime, who had sobbed the second he saw Tooru. Takahiro and Shoyo patted his back in comfort and Hajime had only asked them how he was marrying someone so fucking beautiful? The two had only chuckled and Takahiro had aggressively started wiping his face.

Tooru and his father finally made their way to the front and Papa Oikawa had flipped the veil over his son’s head and sniffed, tearing up and hugged his son. He turned towards Hajime and shook his hand, bringing him into a hug and welcoming him into the family and made him promise to take care of his baby boy. Hajime smiled and nodded.

“I promise.”

Hajime grabbed Tooru’s hand and helped him up the steps and watched Tooru give Issei his bouquet. They turned towards the priest and waited for him.

“Welcome one and all, we are gathered here today to join these wonderful men in holy matrimony.”

Iwaizumi (nee Oikawa) Tooru smiled as he watched family and friends screaming and dancing around the ballroom. They almost didn’t want to announce that there were a few volleyball nets set up outside. Honestly, this was the wedding of an Olympic champion and an Athletic Trainer, once partners on the same court, why wouldn’t there be volleyball?

Tooru smiled and looked towards Hajime, who was busily stuffing his face with food and giggled. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his husband’s face, kissing his cheek after. Hajime blushed and looked towards Tooru kissing him back as revenge.

If someone had told Hajime that this was going to be his life, he’d tell them that he’d gladly take it if it meant Tooru was in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> can anyone tell how sleep deprived I am by these fics????


End file.
